Solution
by Oz-The-B-Rabbit
Summary: That house, owned by a new heir, has quite a few rumors buzzing around about it, and the parties held in the past. Murders, torture sites, suicide counts, and more. This year, a party shall be held in honor of the newest heir. A detective with only one arm has come to investigate the occurrences. But, how can he do that when he's involved himself? And why is he distracted by her?
1. The One-Armed Detective

It was a dark night in London. The streets were filled with drinkers and drunkards, along with a few policemen. A boy, the age 18, walked around freely, a hat covering his crimson colored eyes. He was heading towards a mansion, one in Whitechapel. He was close to it.

He wasn't scared. He may have believed in Jack the Ripper, but the killer only went after women. And while he did look somewhat feminine with his short ponytail and full lashes, it was obvious from his outfit - a white button up, a blood red tie and a brown vest under a long midnight black waistcoat with black slacks and shoes - he was male.

The boy found his way to the mansion door. It was a few feet taller than his own mansion, nothing special. He knocked on the door gently, there was no need for harshness, the knock would echo in the large building. The door opened and he was met with a girl with short brown hair dressed in pure red - he thought it complemented her mahogany eyes.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"Len Kagamine, detective," he answered neutrally.

"Ah, you're the one he requested. Come." The woman opened the door a little wider and let him in, the brightness of the chandelier almost blinding him. That would take some getting used to.

"I'm sure he would want you to relax. Nothing has happened yet."

"I'm fine with that."

Len would've ventured farther into the foyer, but a gasp halted his movements. He turned around to meet the gaze of another woman, certainly younger than the last, with long cyan locks that almost touched the floor. She looked at him with a worried expression, then pointed to his left arm. Or, absence of.

"Ah, you noticed. It was cut off years ago, nothing of importance. But since you did point out my missing appendage, may you please tell me your name?" The words came out his mouth smoothly. This relaxed the young girl. She curtsied and looked him in the eye.

"My name is Miku. It is a pleasure to meet you, detective."

"No, the pleasure is all mine. And please, you may address me by my name."

"I understand, Len. Would you like me to show you around?"

"That would be lovely, milady."

A sly smirk rose to his face.

* * *

At that same point in time, a girl with shoulder length blonde locks explored the fancy mansion. Gold trimmings covered the doors and windows, making sure the residents never forgot who owned the mansion.

The girl kept wandering around, until she found a door that was different from the rest. When she opened it, she found stairs leading downstairs.

"Darn..." she mumbled, "I thought it was going to be something cool." The girl made her way back downstairs to the foyer. She planned it out, visit the upper floors, explore the dinning room, and meet the other guests.

"Ah!"

The girl fell on the floor with a flump. "O-Oh! I'm terribly sorry!"

A groan came from in front of her. She fixed her eyes on the person she collided with. It seemed his hat fell off of his head, revealing a messy, yet somehow charming, hair style with a clean ponytail in the back. "No, no. It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

That's when she noticed his left arm. "Huh? Your arm..."

A chuckle came from the boy. "You noticed. Yes, I have only one arm." The boy slowly got himself up with minor trouble. He held out his hand to the girl and she accepted it, getting back up.

"If I may ask, what might your name be?" The boy asked.

"Rin. Rin Kagamine," Rin responded.

"Len Kagamine. It's a pleasure to meet you, miss."

"Please, don't call me miss. It's too formal!"

Another chuckle. "Alright. Rin then. I'm sorry, but I have to go for a bit. I hope I get to see you again later."

"As do I."

Len made a swift exit, leaving for the stairs Rin had just came down. Rin tilted her head as she watched him leave.

"Strange guy..."

* * *

Len sighed as he knocked on a door. He was sure this was the one. "That girl... I must know more about her."

The door opened and a man with dark blue hair invited him in.

"Ah, Sir Len. Welcome to my manor."


	2. Interrogation

Rin turned to Miku with an amused look on her face. "So, who was Mister Proper Shit over there?" she asked, her natural sly smirk adorning her face.

A small snicker came from Meiko as Miku flicked Rin on the head. The tealette and blonde were rather close relatives, being second cousins. Miku sighed and straightened her dress before giving Rin a lecture on being polite and calling people by their names, but Rin just listened to it half-heartedly and let her mind wonder. That kid, no older than 14 with his height maybe, was a detective? She wanted to laugh; someone so young couldn't possibly be a detective. But of course, she was only saying this because of his height, which wasn't much different than hers (he was taller than her by an inch or two). After Miku finished her speech, Rin scurried over to the dining room and ran around.

Miku watched Rin and laughed. She always held that childish curiosity, even if she wasn't a child anymore.

"Miku, look at this!" _CRASH!_ "Uh-oh…"

Miku sighed.

Rin also had the tendency to break things.

* * *

Len sat in the plush chair and looked over the man in front of him. Standing at 6'9, the heir of the mansion was none to be made fun of. His silk tuxedo, accompanied with a fresh blue lily, adorned his rather built body. The hat on top of his azure hair prevented Len from seeing his eyes, much less his face, but he didn't mind. All he needed was his name, his face could be half torn off for all he cared and he'd still be unfazed. The heir sat down at his desk, a measly 10 feet away from where Len sat, and began the conversation.

"Have you met all of the attendants?" He asked slowly, his mellow voice bringing a slight chill to Len's back. This man was always calm, always refined, it was strange.

"No, Kaito. I've only met three out of the… twenty guests you had invited, I believe." Len replied, slightly skeptical.

"You're a tad bit off, my little detective. I invited twenty-two guests. But back on topic, I want you to read these papers over and meet back with me in about an hour, once you've got yourself settled in. Is this okay with you?" Kaito handed Len a stack of paper, each with information on the guests here. Len raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he stuck the papers in a pocket inside his coat.

"That's fine. I might come in early, since I have no intention to get relaxed in this place. After all, I have to do my… job, per say," A trademark smirk came to Len's face as he began to walk out the door, but he stopped in the middle of the doorway and turned to Kaito. Even under that hat of his, he could tell the heir was rather uncomfortable with the look Len was giving him.

"Thank you for the information, dear partner. I'll do my best."

* * *

Len skimmed over the papers quickly, memorizing the information. A small girl at the age of 9, a teenager with pristine, white hair, so many people and so much information he had no interest in, but he had to read it in case it ever came up at one point. Len pulled a notepad out from his breast pocket (it was rather large and spacey), and wrote down a few notes with a pen. He shifted through papers until he found a picture. Her blonde hair, bright cerulean eyes, and that signature bow she seemed to wear everywhere. It couldn't be anyone else but her. Len studied this paper intensively.

_Rin Amelia Kagami(ne)_

_At age 18, she lives alone with her roommate and cousin, Miku Hatsune. Her hobbies include singing, playing violin, and sleeping._ Len slightly chuckled at this. _Rin has won five awards for her singing and advanced violin talent, along with two awards for her athletic ability. She rather dislikes the society's perception of women, being a more obvious tomboy. Rin loathes dresses of every kind._ Len raised an eyebrow. The dress she wore did seem rather plain, a simple strapless black dress with white lace tracing the outline.

_Rin lost her father due to a heart condition and her mother to a disease, and tends to lash out on anyone who mentions either, the only exception being her cousin. Her mental state is slightly unstable, but she has been improving over the past five years, going from self-cutting to simple depressed moments and an abnormal amount of sighs on a daily basis. She has no other living relatives directly in her bloodline._

Len noticed a small note at the bottom of the page, something a normal person would have missed since it was written so lightly, most likely with a graphite stick.

_Rin has a hidden knife in the her left sole, concealed by her knee socks. She's also prone to be excited, curious, childish, and has the tendency to break things. Seems like you two will get along great, huh? Also, by the way, I have your first mission, so there's no need to come meet me again. That is, unless you really want to._

_There's a hidden room in the library on the west wing. To find the switch, go two steps forward, three left, five back, and one right. Check for the book with a red stain on the side of the cover. Once you're in there, grab whatever you see and come back to my office. I'll tell you what to do then._

Len stood up from his chair, tucking the papers into his inner coat pocket again and heading for the library. There were things to be done after all.

* * *

"Rin, please stop that!" Miku yelled, chasing after a running blonde, who at the moment, laughing at her dismay.

"Oh, come on Miku, it's not like something is going to happen to me if I- Ow!" Rin fell to the floor for the second time that night, except this time she fell a little differently. On top of her, was the so called detective she had met a while earlier, his crimson eyes starling her for a second. Len's body was supported by his hands, and neither of them noticed the position they were in until a minute later, when Len scrambled off of Rin, mumbling an apology, as he was made his way down the hall. Rin looked at Miku and coughed in nervousness.

"So, what were you saying?" Rin laughed blandly, her pride being pushed out of the building at what had just happened.

"I was going to tell you to stop, but anyway. Follow me." Miku grabbed Rin's hand and led her to the foyer, where a few new people were standing. Miku introduced Rin to them all, and she was surprised. A few people she knew personally were here, most of them being friends and a few rivals. A girl hugged her from behind and she instantly knew who it was.

"Hello, Yuki. How are you doing today?" She asked politely and curtsied. The little girl in front of her did the same. The child in front of her wasn't a day over 9, her black locks straightened for the occasion, which looked rather different from her usual pigtails. She wore a light pink satin dress, with small flowers decorating the bottom and a rose on the waist, along with stud earrings and white flats.

Yuki smiled and looked Rin over. "You look pretty in black, Rin."

"Really," Rin asked silently, "Miku said it was too plain. She thought orange would look better."

Yuki nodded. "Orange looks nice on you, too! I bet you could pull anything off!" She said, beaming. Rin was grateful Yuki wasn't spoiled, like most children with rich parents. Yuki's father ran a company that made children's toys and confectionary. Rin thanked Yuki and turned when someone else tapped her shoulder.

"It's strange to see you at something like this, Rin. I wonder Rin, did you smuggle an invitation?" A sly voice laughed.

"Hey! I can be sophisticated when I want to be, Mayu!" Rin argued, smirking. A laugh came from the two friends. Rin noticed her outfit, a red dress covered by black lace, rather festive compared to her own. Rin whistled a little, causing the girl in front of her to laugh.

After all of the commotion, Rin wandered into the library. It was rather spacious, about the size of a large master bedroom. She heard shuffling from towards the back of the library and hid behind a column. The person that came into view was the detective, and she found a few papers in his hands.

"I have some time to waste…" She heard him mumble. "Also, whoever is hiding, please come into view."

Rin squeaked, but stayed in hiding. "How did you know I was here?"

"Ah, it's you. Rin, was it? I felt another presence in the room." That response confused Rin. What did he mean by 'felt'? It was a rather odd answer.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll leave you to your work, or whatever you're doing." She heard a small chuckle come from the boy.

"No need. Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like you to tell me a few things."

* * *

Len sat in his chair, legs crossed and his note pad sitting in his lap, the pen already in his hand. Rin felt uncomfortable in near him, but she didn't know why. Maybe it was his eyes. They were an unnatural shade of red, so sharp and lifeless. Those eyes were currently narrowed in a slightly-judging way, partnered by a small smile.

"So, Rin, how do you know Sir Shion?" Rin jumped at the sudden question, but more so at his voice. It was almost as cold as his personality.

"My father and Sir Shion's mother were business partners. They introduced me and the heir a few years ago, when I was 14. And, may I ask a question?"

"I see. And yes, you may. What is it?"

"How old are you?"

Len's eye twitched in slight irritation, but he let it slide. "I'm 19, why do you ask?"

"Are you serious?" Len's eye twitched again, and Rin noticed it this time around. She laughed nervously and excused herself for the outburst, but again, Len passed it off as just a normal reaction and continued to explain.

"I'm rather short for my age, yes, standing at a measly 5'1. How old did you think I was?"

"14."

Len deadpanned, but shook his head and continue with what he was supposed to be doing. "Well, Rin, have either Kaito or his family shown any hostility towards you or your family, or vice versa?" Rin shook her head, and Len continued. Once he was done with all of his questions, he looked Rin in the eyes, causing her to shrink back slightly.

"Uhm…?"

"Rin, you must be careful in this place. After this night, it won't be so peaceful." Len warned, and with that, walked out of the library and to who-knows-where.

"Wait a second!"

* * *

Len kept walking determined to get out of there and discuss the details of the things he found in that place. He nearly gagged looking at those items, they were so unnecessary. He went through the passage he had found prior to checking the library and ended up on the left side of Kaito's office, slightly startling the older man. He waved once and sat in the chair once again, rubbing his temple as he sighed.

"Is Rin getting in your way?"

"Not really. It's my fault for asking those questions. I'm just trying to help her."

"That's unlike you. She's supposed to be-"

"Kaito, I know that."

"Whatever. So, why are you trying to help a girl like her?"

A smirk rose to his face.

"She's… special, I suppose."

"Special?"

"Yeah, she's different."

* * *

_**A/N: So, here's the second chapter for Nazotoki. Concerning the rating, I may constantly change it from Rated T and Rated M, because of the content used in said story. I intend to, much to my dismay and/or pleasure, put very detailed murder and torture scenes in this fanfiction. It'll happen to almost everyone in said story, except a few characters that may or may not have been introduced already. Also, the title and description (description will definitely change) may change, based on if I want the English version of the title (not the long one, the simplified one), or if I'll leave it as is.**_

**_But for now, just enjoy and leave a raindrop/umbrella (what I've begun to call reviews, pft. -shotdead-) if ya want. Criticism is always welcome, I do need to get back in the system, since I'm a little rusty from not writing... in about half a year(?). My excuse for being gone would be lack of motivation and school._**

**_Yeah, crappy reasons. Feel free to slap the crap outta me. Ja ne!_**


End file.
